


Movie night

by ME_89



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: A fic based on another prompt by Leapyearbaby29. Beca and Chloe are having a movie night on Beca's laptop and Chloe finds some interesting videos.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Okay, so here's another fic. It's kinda short, but I hope you like it. And I apologize in advance, but no smut in this one... And as always, I love to hear what you think after reading... Set in a PP2 like setting

It was spring break and Chloe and Beca were the only ones that stayed at the Bella house, instead of going back home. That night Beca had a free night from the radio station and Chloe had demanded a movie night.

Unfortunately the internet was down for some reason, so Netflix was out of the question and Chloe didn’t feel like watching something she had seen already. It had seemed like a great out for Beca, but after seeing Chloe’s pout she had admitted that Jesse had copied some movies to Beca’s hard drive. So here they were, Beca was in the kitchen getting some snacks, while Chloe was trying to find a movie to watch.

 

“Becs, where are they?”

“I don’t know for sure what Jesse called the folder, just check some of the recently changed folders maybe?” Beca calls back from the kitchen.

It then goes silent for a while in the living room and Beca is just putting some M&Ms in a bowl as she hears a sort of shriek come from the living room, followed by “Oh my god…”

It takes a few seconds for Beca to realize what some of the recently changed folders may contain. As it clicks she drops the bag of M&Ms on the counter and dashes into the living room to grab the laptop from Chloe.

“Becs, I found your porn stash!” Chloe calls out with a weird kind of enthusiasm.

Beca tries to get close to prevent Chloe from looking into it further, but Chloe does her best to keep Beca from coming closer with her feet. In the mean time she scrolls down.

“Oh, Becs, there’s so much of it. I always thought you were a little prudish, but this..” Chloe laughs.

Beca turns red and is sitting in a chair opposite Chloe, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed, knowing there is no escaping this.

“Oh this is a very tall and handsome dude.. Oh, and this one isn’t bad either.”

Beca sits in silence, her face still a deep red color, as Chloe browses her porn collection.

“Hey, these are clips with girls in it.”

Beca tries to deflect by saying: “Yeah, did you expect me to watch two dudes do it?”

Chloe squints and points a finger at Beca: “You know very well that I’m talking about _only_ girls in it. Like this one” Chloe clicks one and turns the laptop around. “With the smoking hot brunette and the cute red head.”

Beca downloaded that movie because the red head had reminded her of Chloe, but she was never going to admit it to Chloe’s face.

While browsing further Chloe continued to tease: “Wow, I kind of like this one, we should watch this tonight.”

Beca couldn’t take it anymore and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

When Chloe hears the door slam upstairs, she regrets teasing Beca. She should have known that the DJ would be embarrassed, even though she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

 

After giving Beca some time to cool off, she heads upstairs and softly knock on the door. “Becs, I’m sorry, please let me come in.”

“It’s open.” Beca softly replies, knowing she couldn’t stay mad at the redhead anyway.

The brunette is sitting on her bed and Chloe joins her, putting an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Becs. You have a porn stash and that’s perfectly okay, nothing to be embarrassed about. I have one too, I could show it to you if you like.”

Beca slaps Chloe on the leg and Chloe giggles.

“Okay, Okay, I’m really sorry though. But you know you could have told me right?”

“I didn’t feel like I really need to broadcast my sexuality and I think it’s not a secret that sometimes girls catch my eye.” Beca admits with a sigh.

Chloe smirks, leans in and whispers: “I wasn’t talking about your thing for girls in general, Becs, but I would have been very happy to know about your thing for redheads.”


End file.
